One Week
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Sasuke gets stuck in the game from hell itself; The Reapers' Game. Can he survive the week and earn his right to exist when he’s partnered with quite possibly the most annoying individual he’s ever met?
1. Prologue Day 0

**__**

One Week

Pairing: NaruSasu friendship

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Chapters: Prologue, 7 chapters, epilogue

****

Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are on vacation in Shibuya. On the second day, Sasuke gets in an accident, and when he wakes up, he finds himself stuck in the game from hell itself; The Reapers' Game. Can Sasuke survive the week and earn his right to exist when he's partnered with quite possibly the most annoying individual he's ever met.

****

Full story can be found on: nFiction (dot) com

--

__

Prologue – Day 0

Sasuke snarled a little to himself as he put his headphones over his head to block out the constant noise around him. Earplugs didn't work, he discovered. Headphones covered your ears entirely and didn't allow the sound to pass through.

And here in Shibuya, that was a good thing.

He would've never expected a city in Japan to be busier than Tokyo, but the proof was right in front of him. Separated into 13 actual sections, the city of Shibuya was truly a sight to behold. When the lights of the Scramble turned green for those who were on foot, they didn't just walk across the white stripes painted on the road. No, they walked all over the square, talking non-stop as they hurried onward to their destination, which was in some other part of Shibuya.

This was their second day, and already, Sasuke couldn't wait to be back home. They were supposed to stay here two weeks, he and Itachi, but Sasuke had lost interest in this city already. Anyone looking at him would be able to tell he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was dressed in some simple black shorts that flared at the knees, a dark blue shirt, and a dark red jacket with light gray sleeves that were attached to the jacket through zippers. That's what made the jacket so good in his opinion; it was suited for heat as well as cold. His socks were black and the red and black sneakers on his feet were of some old fashion brand that could not be found in Shibuya at all.

That's why he hated it there, mostly. He stuck out, he was different. Back in Tokyo, no matter how he dressed, at least he could blend in with the crowds. Here, it was impossible

Suddenly, one half of his headphones was lifted and a voice shouted: "SASUKE!" causing him to yowl in surprise.

"Goddamnit! Itachi!" he snarled, finally just pushing the headphones down so they hung around his neck. "What is it?!"

His brother was dressed to fit in since day one. He'd checked online for clothes that were popular in Shibuya and purchased from the brand known as "Dragon Couture". It gave his already sophisticated brother an even more sophisticated look. Dressed in black pants, dark wine red dress shirt, classy shoes and a very nice, smooth jacket, all of which fit him perfectly, he looked entirely like one of the businessmen Sasuke had seen walking around.

And his brother reveled in his new look, the traitor.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a lot of physical features, including how they were a bit short, even if Itachi was much taller now. That was mostly to blame to their heritage, but it was obvious they were related. They both had the same coal black hair and the jet-black hair, though Itachi's hair was much longer now, secured in a ponytail, and Sasuke had styled his hair backward, safe for his bangs, which often hung in his eyes.

"We're here," Itachi said simply, standing back and turning around.

A little curious, Sasuke looked around his brother, before stepping around entirely. Surprisingly, even as they stopped walking, no one actually bumped into them, which could be considered a miracle.

Then again, maybe this place was different.

A single statue stood in front of him. A statue of a dog, sitting upon its stand in a way that indicated it was waiting for its owner to return, even now. Sasuke knew the dog's name, of course. Itachi had been talking about it nonstop ever since the trip had been planned.

"That's Hachiko?" he asked, slightly disinterested. He'd never been that interested in it.

Itachi merely nodded, keeping his eyes on the statue. Sasuke really couldn't say what was so amazing about it. It was just a dog, anyway. Oh well.

Sasuke allowed his brother to look at the statue for a few minutes, before he grew a bit inpatient. "Itachi, I'm gonna check out that store," he said simply, walking off as his brother nodded to show he heard. Not that Sasuke actually watched this action, mind you. He really wasn't in the best of moods.

And so, he bypassed the shop and moved down the street. He really didn't want to be anywhere near his brother at his point.

Reaching a crossing, Sasuke made sure to look both ways, before crossing to the other side.

…even if he'd had his headphones on, he wouldn't have missed the sound of squealing tires…


	2. Chapter 1 1st Day

_**One Week**_

_Chapter 1 – 1st Day_

**--The Scramble--**

As the cars began to slow and finally stopped in front of their respective lights, the light for those on foot changed from red to green. In only a few seconds, the crossing was littered with people crossing the streets from one end to another, talking, laughing and enjoying their time even as they walked across the street and the light could change at any time.

At the same time, Sasuke groaned and slowly but surely opened his eyes. Blinking once, twice, he finally pushed himself up on his elbows, finding himself staring at people's feet as they walked by without even giving him a glance, even though he was lying right in the middle of the Scramble. Surprised and a little confused, Sasuke stood up and looked all around him in question, before he became aware of something.

Pinned to his shirt was a black pin with a white, tribal like skull. Frowning, he reached for it in an attempt to take it off – then choked on air when his head suddenly swam with noise even more so than before, catching on to snippets of words and sometimes half a sentence, but never much.

.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke nearly shouted, releasing the pin. 'What was… why did I…? Where did those voices suddenly come from!?' Looking back at the pin, he frowned. 'And what's this pin?' For a moment, he just stared, before he wondered 'Could there be some connection?'

Closing his eyes and raising his head, Sasuke blindly pressed the pin again. And again, voices began to filter into his head. Unable to take it, he snapped his eyes open -- looking right at a girl about to pass him by.

_Ah… man… I'm parched… I **really** need a drink right about now. Hmm… I think I'll head over to that little cafe on Cat Street. Yeah… that's what I'll do._

Sasuke blinked, before he shifted his attention to another person -- an old man in a business suit.

_Even if I stop at the store, I should still be able to make it. As long as the lines aren't any longer than 4 people or I might not make it…_

Sasuke released the pin with a sharp gasp. 'Their thoughts! I-I can HEAR their thoughts!' Looking at the pin, he frowned curiously. 'What kind of pin is this?'

But before he could think anything else of it, there was a shrill beep and a sudden vibration in his pocket. "Huh? My cellphone?" Pulling it out, he flipped the red and blue Motorola open and looked at the screen. "One new message…? … 'Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure. –The Reapers.'" Staring for a moment, Sasuke snorted on laughter. "Right, see ya, spam. Deleted," he quipped, hitting "delete".

…and stared when the message didn't disappear. "What the?"

And then he screamed at a sudden pain in his right hand. "OW! What the?!"

Bringing up his hand, he choked in horror when he saw the pitch black numbers seemingly engraved into his hand, surrounded by lines of blood. To make it even more creepy; they weren't just numbers. There was a _timer_ engraved in his hand, which was now steadily counting down from 60 minutes.

"No… no way! What in the?!" No sooner had he shouted did he hear a noise that made no sense. Whipping around, he stared in horror when he saw piercing black tribal markings hovering behind him in the shape of a frog's face.

And the next thing he knew, frogs with tribal hindlegs leapt from those markings. "What the?! Frogs!? What's going—ARGH!!" Sasuke screamed as one of them smashed into him and sent him flying back painfully. "It-it attacked me?!"

Climbing back up unsteadily, Sasuke tried to back away from the frogs as they hopped his way. "D-d-down froggy. C'mon, I didn't do shit to y—GYAH!!" This time Sasuke actually ducked under it, jumping away from the next. "No way!!"

Whipping around, he shouted: "Help! Someone help me!!"

But no one stopped to listen.

"Hey!! Stop ignoring me!! AGH!!" Sasuke cursed when another frog slammed into his back. 'No choice… I-I gotta run… away from here!'

And just as another frog jumped at him, Sasuke rushed away, toward Hachiko. He had to get someplace save. Had to get away from those damn frogs!

.

**--Location unknown--**

At the same time that Sasuke ran, a young man let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I suppose it's time to get to work again," he said simply, adjusting his jacket in the darkness. "You going to sit there all day or are you coming along?"

The person the man was talking to was another young man, possibly around the same age as the other, but unlike the first, it was obvious he was different, even in the darkness. "But Raito-kun, what's the use of going full-throttle on the first day? We have all week."

"Are you joking? The first day always has the most Players. This is a good time to rake in some easy points while they're still without pacts. How else do you intend to make up for last month?" the first man asked his friend.

Sighing, the second youth finally stood. "Oh alright, Raito-kun, but why don't we make it a little more interesting?"

"Oh? And how do you want to do that?"

"Why not play Reaper Sport 3; a Player Hunt. First to get the most points by the end of the day wins."

The first figure groaned a little. "That's your idea? That's no fun at all."

"You don't like it?"

However, just as the second man said that, the first one grinned, teeth lighting up in the small amount of light within the room. It wasn't a happy grin, but one that could spark fear into the hearts of people of almost any age. "But I'll totally crush you just the same."

"Ah, nuts… Now I'll actually have to try…"

"Same rules as before?"

"Yes. Loser buys the winner a bowl of ramen at Ramen Don."

.

**--Statue of Hachiko--**

Sasuke panted as he dropped down next to Hachiko. He'd been running as fast as he could to get away from those frogs, and it seemed he'd finally managed to shake 'em off. They'd been relentless, following him the whole way. It was a bit strange they weren't going for anyone else, but he really wasn't about to question it now.

"I should be save here…" No sooner had he said that or even more of the same frog-face tribal markings appeared. "Ah HELL!!" Stumbling back, Sasuke choked as the frogs popped out again.

But this time, they didn't just go after him. Many more people screamed as the tribal markings moved toward them, and making Sasuke notice another set of markings, forming a face that was much longer, and a bit more threatening. Either way, though, as soon as the markings touched some of them, they faded away into nothing.

Sasuke choked in horror. "Wh-what!?!?"

But before he could question it further, he realized he'd been surrounded by the frogs. Pale as a sheet, he crawled backwards and away, trying to get as far away from them as possible. 'Oh god oh god oh god I don't wanna die I don't wanna die…'

And then the frogs lunged and Sasuke couldn't even scream…

.

And suddenly someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back and out of range by darting around the back of Hachiko. A bit surprised at the sudden help, Sasuke whipped around to his savior, only to face a boy probably no older than he himself was.

"Oh, dude! Make a pact with me!" the boy nearly shouted.

Sasuke could only blink. "Wha?! What are you…?"

"No time for questions! You wanna be erased like everyone else?! We HAVE to make a pact to beat the Noise!"

"Hey! Who cares about a little noise?!"

"URUSAI! You wanna live, ya gotta make a pact! Now c'mon!!"

Sasuke gulped a little as he realized he really had little choice. "A-alright. I accept."

.

As soon as the last two words left Sasuke's lips, a burst of blue light engulfed them both making them shut their eyes, though not as tightly as Sasuke would've originally thought. For that small instant in time, Sasuke had the feeling he was floating in midair right next to that other boy, before their eyes opened simultaneously.

Sasuke blinked when it had all ended. "H-hey, what's with the lightshow?"

But the other boy didn't answer and instead grabbed his hand, smacking a pin down on it; one with a piercing orange flame on a red background. "No time to chat! Use that to beat back the Noise!"

"But the funny lights…"

"FORGET ABOUT THE LIGHTS!! IKUZO!!"

.

With another burst of light, Sasuke found himself alone again, though the boy's presence hadn't changed at all. The funny thing though, was that he was now surrounded by roughly half the frogs there had been earlier. "Just use that psych and you'll be fine!" the boy's voice rang out in his head.

"Psych?" Looking down at the pin in his hand, he frowned and looked up to the frogs. Bringing up his hand, clutching the pin between two fingers, he said: "How am I supposed to--"

However, he stopped his sentence as soon as flames spurt to life all around the frogs. Sasuke gasped a little, before the frogs leapt again. Glaring as he regained his composure, he clasped the pin in his fingers, causing more flames to spring up around the frogs. They squealed in pain as they burned up, and then disappeared into a burst of black static.

But before Sasuke could celebrate, another frog he had missed appeared to his right -- and disappeared just as suddenly.

.

The brunette could only blink stupidly for a moment, before he found himself once more surrounded by people and the boy.

"Wow! Not bad! I'm kinda surprised ya were able to use that psych! I couldn't use that one!" the boy said, grinning as Sasuke turned to face him.

Now that the adrenaline had faded a bit, Sasuke actually had the chance to look at him properly. Short, spiky blonde hair streaked with red here and there peeked out from underneath the black woolen hat he wore, which held a familiar black pin with the white skull. Dressed in a white shirt, with the words "I was schizophrenic but we're fine now" on it, black leather pants that nearly touched the ground simply because they were so big, as well as a heavy leather jacket adorned with multiple silver chains, and the multiple piercings in his left ear, he looked like your average biker, perhaps two years Sasuke's senior. Well… with the exception of that strange plush creature secured on the guy's belt.

Focusing on the boy's face, Sasuke found himself looking in two orbs of sea blue. The only other feature that seemed prominent was the two sets of whisker markings on his cheeks.

"You're really something, yanno?" he quipped. "Ye're pretty tough when you want to be."

"…what just happened?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"Well, since we made a pact and beat the Noise, we should be fine. See? They're all gone."

When Sasuke looked around, he could see that, indeed, the place was now completely free of those frogs. "Yeah… all gone…"

"Oy, where're my manners?" the blonde suddenly said, smacking his forehead. "The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And you're?"

For a moment, Sasuke considered not answering, but he supposed he owed the guy at least that. "…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, eh? Arritey. Well, we may as well get moving then! Dun wanna get erased, do we?" Naruto said cheerily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, the last of the adrenaline gone from his blood. "Where are we supposed to go!?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked stupidly. "Oy, you're a Player, too, right?"

"I'm not playing anything! I'm not a little kid!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

"Then what's with the pin?" Naruto quipped, nodding to the black skull pin.

Sasuke growled, a vein twitching on his forehead. "It's just a frickin' pin!" he shouted, just before Naruto suddenly grabbed his right wrist. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Naruto took one look at his palm and said: "Yep. You're a Player."

"I am no--"

"Dude, you got the timer to prove it right here!" Naruto said, holding Sasuke's own hand in front of his face.

Sasuke paled when he realized the timer on his hand had turned to 20 minutes and several seconds. And it kept on ticking. But before Sasuke could even attempt to try and explain, Naruto spoke again. "See? I've got one, too."

And now Sasuke choked on air when he saw the exact same timer on Naruto's right hand. Naruto looked at his own for a moment, blinked, and then yowled. "AH HELL!! WHAT'RE WE STILL DOING HERE!? C'MON!! WE GOTTA RUN!! WE GOT 20 MINUTES LEFT!!"

And then Sasuke yowled as the youth dashed away, dragging Sasuke by his right wrist and away from the statue of Hachiko.

.

"…Well well well…" a soft voice muttered with a sly grin. "…Who'd have thought I'd be around to watch an _Uchiha_ play our little game? Especially Itachi's little brother…" The grin expanded slowly and a cold chuckle emanated from the young man. "This… is gonna be sooooo much fun."

.

**--The Scramble--**

"H-hey! Where the hell are we going?!" Sasuke demanded, finding himself unable to break Naruto's hold on his wrist.

"You got the mission mail, right?! 'Reach Ten-Four or get erased'?"

'The spam mail…' Sasuke thought to himself. "Where the hell is Ten-Four?!"

"Not from around here, eh? Well it's right--ACK!!" Next thing Sasuke knew was slamming straight into Naruto before they both fell back and hit the ground.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto hissed and jumped up, walking forward and reaching out with his hands. "…A wall! We can't get through this way!! DAMMIT!!" he screamed, slamming both fists onto the 'wall', which Sasuke could actually see as it rippled violently with what looked like hexagonal fields under Naruto's fists.

Sasuke pushed himself up and tried to understand what was going on. They'd just smacked straight into an invisible wall that, clearly, stood in their way of getting to Ten-Four. "Is there no way around it?" he asked after a moment.

"The other roads are also blocked! DAMN! How're we supposed to get over there now!?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and turned around, looking for something to break the wall with… when he got the feeling he was being watched. Turning every which way, he stopped when his gaze landed on someone in a red hoodie. He couldn't tell much else from him. '…who is that?'

.

The man watched the two Players for a moment, before he said simply to himself: "Pact confirmed…"

And inside his pocket, he pressed down onto a pin.

.

Sasuke frowned and was about to walk over when-- "GAH!!" The brunette whipped around to find Naruto lying flat on his face, blinking stupidly. "Eh?"

Upon closer inspection, Naruto was lying right _through_ where the wall had been mere moments ago.

Naruto grinned a little at Sasuke from the ground. "Uh… guess the wall's gone."

Sasuke sighed and turned his head to look to the guy in the red hoodie again… 'Huh? Where'd he go??'

"OY! SASUKE!!" Whipping around, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had run a bit ahead of him. "C'MON ALREADY!! TIME'S A-WASTIN'!!"

"…Coming!" Sasuke shouted back and ran after him. He hated to admit it, but Naruto knew better than him what was going on here. He had a feeling he'd know what happened to him if he stuck with this hyperactive blonde.

.

**--104--**

Both youths stopped running once they had reached their destination, panting for breath. "We… we made it!" Naruto shouted after looking at his hand for a moment, nearly jumping a hole in the air. Sasuke blinked and looked down at his hand.

The timer was gone.

"…Where's the timer?" he asked.

"We cleared the mission, so we're save! For the moment… Who knows what we'll have to do this week."

"…This week?" He was gonna be stuck with this guy for that long?

"Well, the Reapers' Game is 7 days long. That's a week, ain't it?" Naruto chirped with a fox-like grin. "Well, if it's gonna be like this all week, it's not gonna be a problem."

Sasuke wanted to strangle the blonde. He was just that annoying.

"Oh please…" a sudden voice said, making both of them whip around in surprise.

The first thing Sasuke said when he saw the man was: "W…wings…?"

For all accounts, the man could pose as any old business man. However, his face was not only far too young-looking, with smooth light brown hair, of which the bangs were smoothed over his forehead to the right side, the smile on his face was far too evil for it to belong to a normal human. Eyes that seemed almost red sparked with obvious amusement. The light brown of his suit should have made him stand out anywhere, but no one seemed to care. And the thing that was most out of place were the black, almost tribal-like wings that sprouted from his shoulderblades.

"This is only the first day. Those that mess things up on day 1 don't even deserve to play our game," the young man said, and his smirk widened into a cold grin. "Now, how about you boys help a guy get some easy points, ne?"

As soon as he said that, one of the longer tribal-markings Sasuke had seen at the statue of Hachiko appeared before them.

"Ah great! More Noise!" Naruto snarled out, suddenly turning from cheerful to murderous.

"…That's Noise?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yeah. Be careful though; these guys are a lot tougher than those frogs!"

"What about you?"

"Heh… I'll be fine."

.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and moved his head sideways several times, rotating his shoulders as the Noise appeared in a burst of static. This time, standing before him were multiple wolf-like creatures of which the front legs and tail consisted of tribal-markings. "Right ya bastards…" Naruto mumbled, as the orange, plush creature at his waist perked up suddenly and jumped down to in front of Naruto, increasing in size until there stood a sizeable orange fox. "Party-time…"

Falling into a battle stance, the fox next to him followed and fell down to growl at the wolves. Naruto smirked and curled his fingers into a fist and punched into thin air, following it with a quick jab. As he did those motions, the fox leapt forward and lashed out with its claws. And as Naruto kicked at the air, the fox spun and smashed its tail soundly into the wolf's face, sending it backward.

"Haha! Don't underestimate me, dattebayo!" Naruto quipped, executing a quick series of jabs, sending the fox into a flurry of lashes that ripped through the wolves, before two of them disappeared into the same kind of static as before. Following that up with several swift kicks, the fox smacked its tail into the faces of the remaining wolves.

It wasn't long before the wolves had all disappeared into static.

"Waaa-hoo!"

.

Naruto laughed as the small fox jumped back to its place on his belt. "Piece of cake!"

Sasuke blinked slightly when he noticed the fox just jumping up to Naruto's belt, but didn't question it for now. The man from earlier just chuckled and clapped his hands slowly. "Oh very impressive… however, I suggest you look behind you."

The duo glanced at each other briefly before slowly turning their heads. And for the first time, they said the same thing. "Oh shit…"

The tribal markings floating behind them looked so much more powerful than the others they'd seen before. And the both had no doubt about the fact that this one was much stronger than the others. Both of them gulped a little as the mark approached.

"…oy dobe…"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A DOBE, TEME?!"

"Just… don't mess this up."

"…I hear ya."

.

Sasuke tapped his toes against the ground and stretched his legs quickly before getting into position, having pinned the fire pin on his left sleeve for easy reach as the Noise appeared. Standing there was a giant grizzly bear with claws of dark golden tribal markings. 'He's big… but that should make him slow, too…'

"You ready to get kicking, teme?!" Naruto quipped, and Sasuke had a feeling he'd be hearing that 'nickname' a lot, later.

"Just don't screw up, dobe," he replied simply.

And then the fight was on.

.

Pressing down on the pin, he focused quickly and watched as flames surrounded the grizzly, forcing it back slightly. He smirked slightly, just before the pin ran out of energy. "Time to bounce," he mumbled, even as a light green light flashed briefly around him.

.

As the light focused on Naruto, the blonde ducked under a swing from the giant grizzly and jabbed at the air again, sending the small fox leaping for the Noise, scratching at it viciously before delivering a massive uppercut as Naruto did the same. And as he did, the burst of green light left him in the same way as it had left Sasuke.

.

Sasuke dashed out of the way of an attack, before pressing down on the pin as it rebooted. Instantly the flames sprung to life again around the grizzly. It roared out as it finally dissipated into static once again. Smirking cheekily, Sasuke tapped his toes against the ground again, hands in his pockets. "That was nothing."

.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, looking around quickly. But the guy with the wings was gone. "…Musta been a Reaper…"

"…Reaper?" Sasuke questioned with a frown.

Turning to face the brunette, Naruto quipped: "Yeah. They're the ones hosting this game. Why else is this thing called the Reapers' Game?"

Sasuke decided not to comment on that question. "…What happens now?"

"Can't say. Never played this game before now. You?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately. Had he ever played a game like this? He couldn't remember. For some reason, he couldn't remember if he had. Not only that…

"…I don't remember… I don't remember anything but my name… I don't even know how I got the hell in this place…"

"Ouch… they musta taken your memory as entry fee, then…"

"…entry fee?"

"It's supposed to urge us to play this game seriously. Guess they don't want disinterested Players so they take away the one thing most precious to you."

"…How?"

"Heck if I know! You expect me to know everything?!"

"Maybe, but I guess I was hoping for too much…" he said, then mumbled, "Dobe…"

"I HEARD THAT, TEME!!"

.

--1st Day **GAME OF HELL**—

=Mission complete=


	3. Chapter 2 2nd Day

_**One Week**_

_Chapter 2 – 2nd Day_

**--Station Underpass--**

To anyone living beside a station, it's become only common knowledge that trains make a lot of noise. Even more so when it's right next to your house. But the only place they'll be even louder is when you're right below the tracks, as happens to be the case with the Station Underpass. The trains passed overhead almost all the time, making the place a constant for train noise. This was another reason why the place was nearly always abandoned.

Groaning, Sasuke blinked several times when the sound actually registered in his head. Once he could actually see straight, he pushed himself up off of the ground, looking around. "…what the hell? Now where am I?" he mumbled softly, before his spotted Naruto up ahead.

He was about to call out, when he realized something.

Naruto was simply standing there, one hand in his pocket, while he held up his cellphone. He was staring at the phone's screen with an almost sad look on his face, which seemed incredibly out of place with him. Sasuke just sat for a moment, wondering to himself just what the hell could put such a look on the blonde's face.

But after a while, he just snorted, realizing it was a waste of time to ask. Not to mention he wasn't interested.

Getting up, Sasuke stalked over to Naruto. "Oy, dobe," he said simply.

Naruto yowled in surprise and nearly dropped his phone. "Geez! Don't do that, teme!!" Naruto snarled out, shutting his phone and putting it into its holder on his belt. "You got the guts to sleep in and now ya intend to surprise me like that!?"

Sasuke just stared him down dryly, before he said: "Whatever… where are we?"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Hmm… looks like the Station Underpass. Guess we're on the next day already…"

At those words, spoken so casually, Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he was crazy. "The next _day_?! How the hell is it suddenly the next day?! Speaking of, weren't we at 104 just a few minutes ago?!"

"Hey! I don't know how those Reapers do this kinda stuff, alright?!" Naruto shouted, since as he began to speak, a train passed overhead. "All I know is the basic, and that's the same as everyone else knows! We just have to wait for the--"

But before Naruto could finish, both their phones beeped. "The mission…" Sasuke finished, pulling out his own phone. "'Set the cursed sculpture free. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure. –The Reapers.'"

No sooner had he finished reading or a familiar sting ripped through his right hand, making him yowl along with Naruto, who grabbed his hand instinctively. Without even looking Sasuke knew the timer was back to haunt him.

"Cursed sculpture…?" Sasuke mumbled.

"The only sculpture I can think of is Hachiko…" Naruto said, before he had to shout to get over another train. "It's not that far! But we better move right now or we'll be outta time!!"

"Right!" Sasuke shouted back with a nod. As much as he hated to admit it, the blonde knew this city much better than Sasuke, and, since he didn't want to get "erased", he'd just have to live with the dobe for the time being.

And so, Sasuke hurried after Naruto, who began to run toward what was clearly the exit --

Where they promptly smacked into another wall.

"OW!!/GAH!!"

Naruto snarled. "ANOTHER wall?! DAMMIT!!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, grumbling angrily under his breath. "How the HELL do we get past here?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO--eh?"

Blinking as Naruto stopped screaming, Sasuke turned to see whatever the blonde had seen. '…it's him…' Sasuke frowned as he saw the man in the red hoodie standing there, hands in his pockets and watching them both silently. Or seemed to be staring in their general direction. "…Friend of yours?"

"Please," Naruto snorted. "I'm gonna try and scan 'im…"

Sasuke just snorted as Naruto touched the pin on his hat, and focused his attention on the guy in red. The brunette merely tapped his foot, waiting for the blonde to finish. However, that took quite a while. And when he removed his hand from the pin, Naruto blinked owlishly and scratched his head. "The heck? I can't scan him!"

"…what?" Sasuke blinked, looking at him with a look that said 'Do you even know how to use it?!'. "Mine worked perfectly fine yesterday."

"Yeah well--eh!? He's coming this way!"

Sasuke spun on his heel, watching as the guy indeed walked towards them, stopping about 3 feet away from them. He remained silent for a moment, before he said: "Want past this wall? Then get rid of the Noise in this area."

"…" The brunette looked around, for a long moment, but failed to see the Noise this guy was talking about. "There's no Noise around here!" he shouted over the train that passed over them at that point.

"The world is more than you see," the man said simply. "I suggest you learn to scan your environment more properly." And he walked back to his spot.

Sasuke frowned darkly. He was SO tempted to light a fire under the guy's ass.

But before he could, Naruto suddenly grinned. "That's it! C'mon, teme! Let's get rid of the Noise!"

"Kinda hard when there _isn't _any Noise, dobe!" Sasuke countered. But Naruto merely grinned.

"Well, _DUH_! We gotta scan for it, first!" Sasuke just stared at Naruto as if he'd lost his mind. "On a side note, shouldn't you try out any other psychs you got?"

"…other psychs?"

"In your pocket."

Sasuke reached into his pockets, and blinked when he came across something there. Pulling the objects out, he looked down at the pins he was holding. One of them had a silver arc on a dark gray background, a second held a silver fist on a similar background, a third had what looked like a multi-colored burst of energy on a white background, while the last had a yellow lightning bolt on a dark blue background. '…where the hell did I pick these up?!'

"So… let's scan, shall we?" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke glared, but gave a small sigh as he pressed down on his own skull pin.

.

Sasuke blinked in surprise when he saw three of the familiar frog-tribal markings hovering around the guy in the red hoodie. Unlike the ones he'd seen before, however, these seemed to be surrounded by a pale orange glow instead of a dark red. Also, the Noise symbols didn't move except for them occasionally going up and down.

Naruto grinned at being proven right, even as Sasuke quickly pinned on the other four pins on his sleeve. "Okay, you were right. So how do we get them to attack?"

The blonde hummed a little in thought, before raising his finger and pointing at one of them, then making a motion as if poking them. But before Sasuke could say anything about it, the symbol mosied on over to them. "…well… that was easy…"

Sasuke couldn't even comment as a flash of orange light engulfed them both.

.

Looking at the frogs as they appeared, Sasuke just performed a few quick stretches, before he got into position. Deciding quickly, Sasuke pressed down on the pin with the silver arc on it. As soon as he did, however, a surge of information assaulted his mind. And before the frogs could hit him, Sasuke spun on his heel, slashing his arm in a wide arc, a pale yellow flash of light following his arm's path.

The frog screeched as Sasuke continued to lash out with his arm multiple times until it, and another nearby frog, disappeared into static. "Okay… cool."

.

As the next fight began, Sasuke debated on which pin to try. After a moment, he settled on the one with the energy burst on it. Pressing it, Sasuke quickly absorbed its information and raised his hand, aiming the palm at the frogs. Just as they leapt for him, several bursts of energy shot from Sasuke's palm and slammed straight into them. Smirking, Sasuke aimed for the next, only to blink as the pin ran out of power.

"Crap!" Quickly pushing down on the lightning bolt, he jumped back from the remaining two frogs, alternating his gaze between the two. Instantly, a bolt of electricity zapped from one frog to the next, following the pattern of Sasuke's gaze perfectly. They were dead in the next instant.

.

And finally, as the last battle started, Sasuke tapped on the pin with the fist on it. Once he had the info he needed, he quickly glanced around, and noticed a number of wheelbarrows to the side. Not about to question what they were doing there, Sasuke brought out his hand and slashed at the air. Instantly, one of the wheelbarrows flew through the air and slammed straight into one of the frogs, which sent it crashing into the next.

"Steeeerike!!"

.

"…Objective met. Wall clear."

.

"Wow! That was awesome! You could use every one of them!" Naruto said with a big grin. "You must be a genius at usin' psychs!"

Sasuke snorted. 'I could only use a few stupid pins, and besides, I got the info from the pins, strange as it sounds…' he thought to himself, before he shouted: "Why don't _you_ use those pins once in a while?!"

"I can't!" Naruto shouted back. "I tried, believe me, but I just can't!"

"…" Sasuke didn't bother to open his mouth at that.

"Know what's strange though?" Naruto said, suddenly turning thoughtful. "I was told you can't fight the Noise alone, but I couldn't see you when I was fighting. I knew you were there, but I couldn't see you. What's up with that?"

Now _that_ was something Sasuke was curious about himself, but he knew he had no answer to that.

"That's because he was in a different zone." Both teens yowled at the voice from the man in the red hoodie. "The Noise exists in two zones simultaneously, and they must be destroyed in both before the battle will end." And with that, the figure left without looking back.

"…you think he was a Reaper?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Aren't the Reapers trying to kill us?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto merely shrugged. "Anyway, let's get going!! Wall's gone already, so we're free to go!!"

.

**--West Exit Bus Terminal--**

Once they were outside of the underpass, it immediately got a whole lot busier and also, the noise from the trains had begun to diminish. Which was definitely a good thing, since now, it was possible to just talk at a normal volume without having to shout constantly.

"WAHOO!! Fresh air! FINALLY!!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

"Would you pipe down, already?!" Sasuke hissed, looking around to make sure no one was actually staring at them. Luckily, everyone seemed to be way too busy with their own business. "Do you ALWAYS run full-throttle like that?!"

"Dude, you wanna keep up with Shibuya, ya gotta keep on moving! Unspoken rule of this place," Naruto said. "If ya don't, ya'll eventually get run over!"

"Yeah, right…" Sasuke grumbled.

_THUD!!_

"ACK!/GAKAH!"

Before Sasuke was really aware of what had happened, he was facedown on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain in his nose and snarling up at the laughing Naruto. "What'd I tell ya?!"

Sasuke didn't even respond. Mainly because as he made to, whoever had run into him snapped out: "'Ey watch where cha shreddin', man!!"

Looking over as he pushed himself up, he saw that the other was a teen of roughly 14, maybe 15, with red hair of which the bangs were tinted wild blue, and purple eyes (probably contacts). Wearing a white tee with a multi-zipper hoodie and demi-shorts, he could pass up for a skater, if it hadn't been for the red and gold rollerblades on his feet.

"Hey! You were the one who ran into me!"

"And cha the weirdo standin' still! Wha's the deal with cha?!" the boy shouted out.

Sasuke snarled, but before he could respond, the boy across from him yowled as he was yanked up by the back of his hoodie. "Oy, it was actually _your_ fault there, Inu," said a girl's voice suddenly.

Looking up, Sasuke found himself looking at a girl of probably 13, with dark ebony hair and the clearest green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Dressed in some loose cargo pants, easy sneakers, white shirt and a black leather jacket, she looked like a relatively casual girl. The attire was topped off with a simple black cap and fingerless biker gloves.

"Argh! It's 'Dog', Hiks!!" the boy shouted out.

"Well why don't you say MY name properly, then!? It's 'Hiku' not 'Hiks'!!" the girl shouted right back, before she turned to Sasuke. "Sorry, bout that, mates. Kinda in a hurry if you catch my drift…"

Sasuke frowned as he finally stood, but it was Naruto who spoke up. "Oh! You're Players, too!?"

The girl, Hiku, nodded and moved aside the flap of her jacket to reveal a familiar black skull pin, while the boy, Dog, pulled up his hoodie and moved it so they could see the pin on the inside of the hood. "Yeah… So we're all in the same boat, ne?"

"Suppose you could say that," Naruto laughed. "Anywho, name's Naruto. And this teme here's Sasuke."

"Urusai, dobe," Sasuke snarled.

"Oy!" Both Hiku and Dog chuckled a little at their behavior, which kind of pissed Sasuke off.

Naruto, seeming to lose interest in their little squabble, finally turned on the two other Players. "So, anyway, what do you two make of today's mission?"

Hiku hummed a little. "My guess would be Hachiko… but the path up ahead is blocked by a wall, and that's the only way to Hachiko."

"Bummer…" Naruto mumbled. "Any ideas on how to get past?"

At that, Dog stuck out his tongue. "C'mon! Cha think we'll we telling cha jus' like that?"

The girl at his side gave him a single look, before she turned back to the boys. "Sorry, guys, but you'll have to figure out on your own. Remember; we're enemies at this point."

Sasuke stared at the girl in surprise. 'Enemies?! What's with everyone IN this game!? Why's everyone so determined to WIN?!' People usually don't get this worked up about winning, right?

Naruto pouted a bit, but then he shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, good luck either way!" the blonde quipped with a thumbs-up.

"Same ta cha," Dog said with a grin, before he started skating off. Hiku sighed and shook her head, before she spun on her heel and dashed after the redhead, somehow managing to keep up with him despite his speed, which was a bit surprising.

"Well, might as well get moving! Time's still ticking!" Sasuke yowled when Naruto proceeded to drag him off.

.

As they ran though, Sasuke blinked as he noticed something. "Oy, dobe!"

"What do you want, teme?! We don't got the time!"

"What's that guy doing?" Sasuke asked, pointing simply. Naruto blinked and stopped to look for a moment.

The person Sasuke was pointing to was a man around his mid-twenties, wearing casual clothes through which he didn't stand out too much. …hadn't it been for the fact just _what_ he was apparently talking to.

"…Is he talking to a piece of rock?" Sasuke asked under his breath.

"Um…"

"Hey… what's wrong? C'mon… you can tell me…"

Naruto bit his lip, before he said: "Let's just… leave him be, okay?"

"Yeah…"

.

Sasuke followed after Naruto as he dashed off again. He hated having to rely on people like that, but if this kept him alive, he had no choice but to live with it.

Suddenly noticing something else, he shouted out: "Oy! Dobe! Watch out for the--"

SMACK! "GAK!!"

"…wall."

Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his nose. "Could've warned me a little earlier! How'd you know it'd be right there, anyway?"

Sasuke snorted. "Well, for one thing, those two from earlier mentioned it."

"Their names are Hiku and Dog, teme," Naruto grumbled out. "Wouldn't hurt to actually remember names."

The brunette just ignored it and pointed. "Second giveaway was that guy." Naruto turned, and let out an understanding "Ah," when he spotted another guy in a red hoodie. With that, Sasuke stepped forward to the guy and crossed his arms.

Without waiting for the brunette to speak, the man said: "My terms: lift the statue's curse."

"You're a Reaper, aren't you?" Sasuke demanded icily. It did nothing to the guy.

"I don't get paid to chitchat. Play the Game."

Sasuke glared, before he grumbled and stomped back to Naruto. "And?"

"'Lift the statue's curse'," Sasuke imitated the guy in red hoodie. "Isn't Hachiko PAST here!?"

"Yeah… must be another… !!" Whipping around, Naruto grinned. "Another statue…" he finished, and Sasuke looked around him curiously.

"…Of course."

What they were both looking at was a statue that looked like some sort of giant head, like the heads of Easter Island, surrounded by a stone bench of some kind. Sasuke hadn't really noticed that it had been a statue and not a piece of rock like he had initially thought.

"You think it's cursed?"

"Only one way to find out!" Naruto said, and reached up to his pin.

.

They'd been forced into battle with at least one wolf, and about four frogs, but they'd managed. It was nothing they weren't used to at that point. Sasuke had to admit one thing; he was having a bit too much fun in their current situation. He wasn't sure what was up with it, but the whole situation just did something to him.

And as he stood to catch his breath from all that running from that wolf, he looked up to see the guy with the hoodie had disappeared.

"Whoo! Curse lifted! Mission complete!" Naruto cheered.

"Not exactly…" Sasuke said, bringing up his right hand, where the timer was still ticking away. "See?"

"Oh. Guess Hachiko was the target after all… let's move then!"

.

Even as the duo rushed off, a set of dark eyes followed them, along with three shimmering red eyes. "…hehehe… that child… has exactly what I long for to taste…"

.

**--Statue of Hachiko--**

Upon reaching the statue of Hachiko, Naruto laughed. "Ha! Plenty of time left! So let's get rid of the curse, shall we?"

Sasuke merely snorted and pressed down on the black skull pin. However, he frowned darkly when there weren't any Noise symbols hovering around Hachiko. Releasing the pin, he said: "There's no Noise around Hachiko."

"Eh? So he's not cursed? …huh?" Naruto frowned up at the statue, before he stalked forward.

"Oy! Dobe--"

"Something's wrong with Hachiko…"

"Eh?"

"I dunno what's wrong, but he looks… different than I remember…"

"…then let's take a closer look."

.

Sasuke studied the statue closely even as Naruto walked around the dog, humming in thought. It was a statue of an Akita Inu, placed in a classic sitting position, and it didn't look like much, and yet it was, apparently, very popular.

Naruto growled and said: "Something is definitely off. When I saw him at Hachi Fest, Hachiko wasn't like this at all."

"…What's 'Hachi Fest'?" Sasuke asked solemnly.

"Oh, it's a blast!" Naruto said with a grin. "It's this festival where you touch Hachiko for good luck! If you touch the right place in the right way, your wishes come true!"

"…charming.

"They hold it every year. And each time, the place you have to touch changes. But if you get it wrong…"

"You explode?"

"You get cursed!"

"Hmm… Sounds pretty extreme."

Both teens just stood staring at Hachiko for a long moment. Well, Sasuke was, since he had no clue what he was looking for. Naruto, clearly, knew the mutt a little better.

"…oy, dobe."

"What now, teme?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"What's that stain?"

"…stain?"

Sasuke pointed to Hachiko's left side, making Naruto walk over. There was indeed a gray and dark blue stain on the left side. One that definitely didn't belong there.

"Esh! What kind of moron did that!?" Naruto nearly shouted, grabbing a handkerchief and starting to polish Hachiko.

"…Are you _nuts_!?" Sasuke hissed. "What if someone see you!?"

"Oh just shut up and help me already! This frickin' stain just keeps getting bigger!"

"No way! People are going to think we're nuts!"

"Oh come on! No one's looking!"

"_You're_ looking!"

.

Eventually, Sasuke let himself be badgered into helping Naruto with polishing up Hachiko. And Naruto wasn't kidding. The stain only seemed to be getting bigger rather than actually fading away. But neither was willing to stop at this point.

"Grrrr…"

"Did you say somethin', teme?"

"No."

Naruto shrugged and kept polishing. After a while, though, he slowed until he stopped. "Hey, yanno…"

"What?"

"The more we polish… the less it looks like Hachi…"

"GRRRRR…"

"Goddammit will you STOP that, teme!!"

"I didn't do SHIT!!"

And no sooner had Sasuke shouted that or something lunged out of Hachiko and straight for Sasuke. Yowling in surprise, the teen spun out of reach as Naruto let out a shout when another lunged at him.

"Oh you gotta be…" Naruto grumbled. "Noise?!!?"

.

Sasuke stretched silently as the Noise appeared once again, three white wolves with dark blue tribal markings for claws and tails. "Geez… you guys are annoying…" Sasuke grumbled, before he got into position. And just as they made to run off, Sasuke nailed all three of them with shots to their head.

As he did, the Light Puck transferred from him to Naruto.

.

Naruto spun out of the way of one of the wolves and snarled. "Alright, that does it!" Launching a number of quick jabs, the fox at his heels shot for the wolf and was doing serious damage with its claws. As soon as he finished though, he jumped into the air and sailed over the wolf that came at him from behind. Grinning,. Naruto spinkicked at the air, sending his fox into a spinning rush for the second wolf.

.

Several bolts of lightning zipped back and forth between the three wolves until the first burst apart into static. Smirking icily, Sasuke lashed out and sent a bike smashing into the nearest wolf. "Heh… too easy! …eh?"

Blinking as something suddenly zoomed over to him and disappeared in his pocket, it took a moment longer for Sasuke to refocus on the battle just before one of the wolves could bite his arm. "Bastard!" he snarled, a burst of fire erupting from under where the wolf landed, burning him up.

.

Naruto spun out of the way from the third wolf, grinning like mad before he brought up his leg high over his head and brought it down with such force he actually broke through the concrete. The force of the fox was equal, if not stronger than that, causing the wolf to burst apart.

"That was nothing!"

.

Panting for breath, the teens both looked at their hands.

The timer was gone.

"Whoo-yeah!" Naruto laughed loudly, stretching his arms above his head. "Mission complete! So I guess we had to clear the Moyai and Hachiko, eh? Oh well…"

Sasuke said nothing in response as he reached in his pocket and pulled out what had fallen in earlier. It was a pin with the writing "¥ 500".

"What the hell is this pin?"

Naruto blinked and looked over. "Eh? Oh! That's a money pin! They can be exchanged for Yen so we can shop during missions!"

"…shop?" Sasuke asked ridiculously.

"Kinda hard to explain, but--"

"Are you boys finished?"

Both teens tensed at the voice, before slowly turning around. Sitting there on one of the stone railings was the same Reaper as the day before, a small, evil smile on his face as sat there with his arms crossed and one leg slung over the other. His wings were still there, and it made Sasuke believe in actual Reapers a bit more.

"Well? Are you?" he quipped lightly, as if nothing was wrong at all.

Naruto snarled and spun around. "What do you want!? We finished the mission, didn't we?!"

When the man chuckled, Sasuke felt like someone had dropped ice cubes right into his gut. "Maybe so… but why don't we have a little post-mission fun, ne?" the Reaper said as his smile changed into a grin that froze Sasuke's entire body.

'This guy… he's like… like malice given human form!'

The second that thought had been processed, Noise symbols shot for the duo.

"Oh shit!"

"Crap!!"

.

Though there were plenty of frogs, the actual monstrosity they faced was like a massive black porcupine/hedgehog-like creature with blood red tribal quills. Sasuke gulped as it began to move, realizing that, despite its appearance, it was probably much more powerful than the wolves. Focusing quickly, he fired several shots at the porcupine, making it squeal in pain.

"Oy! Teme! It can shoot its quills at ya! Careful!"

"I hear ya!" Sasuke said simply, before he had to run when the fire pin ran out. And then he screamed when one of the hedgehog's quills suddenly sliced through past his face, tearing through the skin on his cheek.

.

Naruto yelped as he was knocked back when the quills he had dodged suddenly exploded. "The heck?!" Snarling, he leapt back up to his feet and brought up his fists. "That's it, you bastard! You're going down!!" Knocking his fists together, Naruto punched straight twice, then kicked at the air several times, sending the small fox flying at the porcupine.

"Ack!" Reaching for his hip, Naruto winced. 'Damn! Must've sprained a muscle somewhere!'

Luckily, the thing died fast afterward.

.

Both teens panted heavily, the exertion honestly too much at this point. And the Reaper continued to watch them with that cheeky grin on his face.

"Very very impressive…" he said with a small chuckle. "But don't think it's over just yet."

Sasuke winced when he saw the amount of Noise symbols appearing out of nowhere. '…this guy can SUMMON Noise! If we wanna stop this… we have to deal with _him_!!'

With a glare, Sasuke fell in position, glaring right at the Reaper. As if realizing what he was thinking, the figure raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Intend to fight _me_, do you?" he quipped, bringing up one hand. And the second he snapped his fingers, the Noise symbols disappeared.

"Wha?! Y-you destroyed them that easily!?"

"Smart boy, aren't you?"

Frowning angrily, Sasuke demanded: "But aren't the Noise on your side?"

"What?" The Reaper's face changed into a grimace of disgust. "Don't dare pair us up with those creeps. They're merely our pawns. Just like you boys." Sasuke merely glared angrily, clearly more than ready to rush for the Reaper. "Ooh… feisty little boy. Just like a true Uchiha."

"…wha…?"

"But fine. You wanna play? Then let's play. What would you say… if I got you out of this Game?"

Sasuke could only stare at the Reaper, unable to believe what he was hearing. "…are you… are you serious?"

"OY! SASUKE!! Don't listen to him!!" Naruto shouted, tending to his side, hissing in pain from the attack earlier.

"All you have to do… is play a small game with me?"

"…and then you'll let me out of here?"

"I might consider it, if you play well enough."

"…" Sasuke stared him down for a moment, before he said: "Very well. I accept."

"NO!!" Naruto shouted out, letting out a cry as he tried to stand up.

The Reaper grinned icily. "Oh, by the way, if you lose…" At that, his grin turned absolutely menacing. "…I'll erase you."

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open at that. "Wh-what!?"

"Oh don't worry so much. The Game is _veeeery _easy… All you have to do…" Bringing up his hand, the Reaper suddenly pointed right at Naruto. "Is erase blondie over there."

"What?!?!" Sasuke could only gawk as Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at what the Reaper just said.

"You have 1 minute… Ready? Start!"

Sasuke could only stare at the Reaper in horror, before he turned his head to look at Naruto. The blonde shook his head, a truly fearful look on his face. "N-no… please… no…"

'I-I have to… kill the dobe?! I-I can't just…'

Sasuke wasn't even aware how long had passed until the Reaper said: "Tick-tock… tick-tock… 30 seconds left, kiddo."

"I…I…"

The Reaper smacked his lips in thought. "Having trouble there? Fine…" he said, standing up. "Let me tell you a little secret; Blondie there… is a spy for us Reapers."

The second he said that, Sasuke froze up and turned to the Reaper. "…what!?"

"You-you frickin' LIAR!!" Naruto screamed, managing to push himself up and rush over to Sasuke, standing between him and the Reaper. "Don't listen to that freak, teme! I never--"

"Why were you playing with your phone this morning?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Instantly, Naruto's eyes snapped wide open. "My-my phone? I-I was… I was just--"

"Just _spying_," the Reaper said, grinning demonically. "Sad to say, he's not too bright on it."

"NO!! I swear I didn't-- I-I… I…" Turning to Sasuke, he stared at him pleadingly. "You… you can't seriously…"

"Bye-bye, thanks for playing with us," the Reaper said with an almost sickening smile on his face, before moving his sleeve back to look at his watch. "Ten seconds on the clock, kid. As they say; the stage is yours."

"…" Sasuke was staring at Naruto with a blank expression on his face.

.

"Please…" Naruto begged, his eyes alight with fear. "Don't kill me…"

Sasuke showed absolutely no emotion when he spoke solemnly.

.

…_I have to…_

_.  
_

Naruto backed up, but he didn't get far as he choked when Sasuke effectively used psychokinesis to pick the blonde up from the ground, making him dangle nearly a foot above the ground, clinging to the invisible head blocking his air. Tears of sheer horror and fright were streaming down his face as he struggled for air. Sasuke bit his lip as he struggled against his own morals, hand slowly beginning to tighten…

And all the time… Naruto's words seemed to ring through his head

_Please… Don't kill me…_

._  
_

--2nd Day **DON'T KILL ME**--

=Mission complete=


End file.
